Danger in the World of Pokemon
by genesisofthewind
Summary: Welcome to a new story that I have started writing. This story takes place during a Pokemon Table Top game me and a few friends have been playing. There are a few things I have changed but everything that happens is more or less based on it. I hope you guys enjoy and tell me what you think.


Danger in the World of Pokémon:

_**(The following story is partially based off of a Pokémon dnd session that was recently held between me and a few friends. To the friends if they are reading this the story is going to mildly different. To anyone else I hope you enjoy the story and anything that happens will be explained.)**_

Chapter 1: Beginnings.

Mowa, just one of many islands in a new region of the Pokémon world, holding six cities and four ports, and the place where our story begins. Our story starts in a little home in a small lake port. The home belonged to a young man named Genesis. His parents had passed away some time ago, forcing him to live on his own. Luckily he was able to pay for his expenses buy working around the port. Fishing, carrying crates, and helping the local Professor, Professor Yew. A young Asian professor who has recently started to grow in the scientific community. Today was his 18th birthday and he decided, even though it was a while past his time, he should start his Pokémon journey. Recently in the past years though the normal age limit for becoming a Pokémon trainer has changed to needing to at least complete remedial Pokémon classes but Genesis had decided to get all of his affairs in order before he did anything.

"Ungh" Genesis said groggily as he woke up that morning. He scratched his head and got up walking to his calendar. He chuckled slightly. "So today I turned 18 huh, guess it's about time I start my Pokémon journey. Just like you always wanted father." He turned and picked up a picture frame containing a Photo. The photo was a picture of his Father and Mother holding a young him with their Pokémon, a Dragonite and a Torterra. It was the only picture he had of his parents and it always brought a smile to his face. He placed the picture down and walked into his bathroom. Genesis quickly showered and dressed himself in a red T-shirt and black sweat pants. He then proceeded to throw a black hoodie on. He slipped on a pair of white socks and white sneakers. Finally he grabbed an average sized backpack left to him from his father and walked out the door.

"Now then, let's make sure I have everything I need." He said to himself as he locked the door. "Bag, check. Jacket, check. Running shoes, check. Alright I guess I'm all set to go." He turned and faced the path to the Poke-Lab. And the path to his destiny.

After a short walk Genesis had finally arrived at the lab and knocked on the door. "Hello Professor. Are you there?" He called. The door slowly creaked open revealing the Professor. "Ah Genesis, it's you. How are you today? I don't remember asking you to come by to help around the lab.

"Hey professor, I'm actually here to start my Pokémon journey, remember?

"Ah yes, now I remember. Do come in my boy." He turned around and led the young trainer into his lab.

"Unfortunately though a couple of new trainers came by today and took the regular starters you would have had to choose from."

"Well what happens now? Do you not have any Pokémon that you can give me to start my journey?" Genesis asked nervously. The professor rubbed his chin and thought. "Maybe, but I don't know if you will really like it, or if it will like you." He replied.

"Come on professor, I'll take anything to start my journey." He replied eagerly. The professor sighed and turned around to face a computer. He punched in a few words and accessed his pc. Suddenly a ball materialized in front of the computer. He picked the ball up and turned to Genesis. "Well here you go." He said as he handed the ball to Genesis. Genesis excitedly grabbed the ball, turned around and threw the ball. "POKE-BALL GO!" He yelled. In a blinding flash of light a small figure appeared. As the flash faded away a small green Pokémon could be seen. It blinked its eyes slowly and looked up and shyly spoke. "Ralts?" The little Ralts asked confused. Professor Yew then spoke. "Hi there little Ralts, this is Genesis and he is going to be your partner ok?" He said in a sweet voice. The Ralts turned its head towards Genesis who gave her a big smile. "Ralts. R-Ralts." It cried and hid behind the professor.

Genesis looked at the Professor confused. "Why is it so scared of me Professor?" He asked. The Professor sighed and replied "She has a modest nature, which is really good for the type of Pokémon she is but also makes her very shy around people and other Pokémon. I figured giving her to you would help he become more comfortable around other people and Pokémon." He picked up the Ralts and held her out facing him so he could speak to her. "Now Ralts, I know your scared but this is a really good man, he has been helping in the lab for many years so I know how good of a person he is. I want you to go with him on his journey and help him however you can ok?" The Ralts looked over at Genesis who gave her a loving look. She looked back at the professor and started to rub her arm shyly "R-Ralts" She said as she nodded her head.

"That a girl." He turned her around and held her out to Genesis. "She seems to be ready to go with you now." Genesis reached out and took Ralts and held her carefully. "Just be careful out there Genesis. I don't know how much you know about the Pokémon world but it has gotten much more dangerous." Genesis placed Ralts on his shoulder and let out a small chuckle. "Don't worry Prof, as long as I have Ralts her on my side I'm sure there is nothing we can't do, isn't that right Ralts?" Ralts turned her head towards him and shyly replied. "Ralts". Genesis chuckled again, turned around and headed for the door. "Thanks for everything Prof." He said as he headed out. The Professor waved to him and Yelled "By the way you might want to go to the town in the west to get a Pokedex, they've been moved to the Pokémon center for safe keeping. Genesis Waved and left the lab. "Well little Ralts it's just you and me now. On our quest to become Pokémon master. You ready for this?" He asked excitedly. The Ralts simple looked down and didn't answer. Genesis sighed and thought to himself "She'll come around eventually." With a deep breath he turned west and began his journey.

The new pair had just left the town and entered a large plain. There was nothing but silence between the two and only the sound of the wind rustling through the grass was heard. After about an hour of walking the duo had made it to the entrance of a large forest. Ralts worriedly moved closer to Genesis and grabbed his head nervously. He just chuckled and said "Don't worry Ralts; as long as we're together we'll be fine." The Ralts gave him a weak smile and looked back at the forest. She was still nervous but nodded her head. Genesis slowly walked into the forest. After about another hour of walking Genesis heard a strange noise. "What was that?" He asked nervously. He heard it again. "It sounds like a rumbling noise." He heard it one more time and turned to Ralts. "Any idea what that is?" He asked but then realized what the noise was. Ralts was rubbing her stomach. Genesis laughed. "It's just your tummy, guess you're hungry huh?" Ralts blushed and looked away shyly. "It's alright sweetie, let's just find some berries around here and you can eat." Ralts looked back at him and gave him a smile. Genesis began to look around, he dug through some bushes and by some trees. Finally he found a couple of berry trees. He plucked the berries and sat down.

"Well we found some berries so let's fill that empty tummy shall we? He said as he pocked her stomach jokingly. The Ralts giggled and grabbed her stomach, and blushed. She reached done and picked up and berry and went to take a bite of it. Genesis was smiling happily but then quickly noticed something was wrong. He reached out and grabbed Ralts hands before she could put the berry in her mouth. "Wait, I think that Berry might be poisoness. The Ralts dropped the berry with her mouth wide open. Genesis took the berry and examined it. "Yep, see this right here" He pointed to a blotch on the berry. "That means it's poisoned." He showed her the berry and started to sort through the others. Genesis managed to pull out six other poisoned berries and chucked the seven as far as he could. "There now the rest are all good to eat." He said happily. The Ralts let out a sigh of relief, picked up a berry and took a bite out of it. She had a big smile on her face as she chewed and Genesis smiled to see that she was happy.

After a few minutes of eating and packing the remaining berries into his bag, the duo prepared to set out on their journey once more. As they continued deeper into the forest they noticed it started to get a little thinner. It was starting to get late in the afternoon, about two o'clock, and Genesis knew he had to be getting closer to the town. Suddenly he heard some rustling. Quickly, Genesis turned around only to be greeted with nothing. Ralts was scared holding onto Genesis. Then, another rustle. "Who's there!?" Genesis yelled as he turned around again. The rustling seemed to be coming from all sides. Then, out of the tall grass popped a Pichu. Genesis sighed with relief, "It's just a Pichu Ralts." He said relieved. Suddenly two more Pichu's popped out of the grass. "Wow, three of them, I wonder what they want?" Genesis questioned. The trio of Pichus looked at each other and then back at Genesis and Ralts with devilish grins. "I-I think they want to battle use Ralts." Genesis said taking a step back. Ralts looked very nervous; she had never been in a Pokémon battle before. "Well what do you say we give them what they came for huh?" He turned and asked her. The Ralts quickly jumped off his shoulder and stood in front of him, her arms and legs shaking and her hand to his mouth she replied "R-Ralts"

"Alright, let's do this!" Genesis yelled excitedly. The three Pichus slowly approached Ralts and looked at her as if she wasn't even a threat. Ralts took a step back scared but Genesis yelled to her "don't worry we can do this." He then quickly began to think to himself, "Ok, what moves does Ralts know? It's probably a low level so it can't know advanced moves like psychic, so let's start with something simple." He then yelled out his order "Ralts, Use growl!" Ralts nodded and then proceeded to growl at its opponents. "Ralts" it cried. The trio of Pichus looked at each other confused and then began to snicker between themselves. Ralts began to get nervous. "What are they snickering about?" Genesis said to himself. He then smacked his head and remembered. "Crap that's right, growl lowers physical attack and these guys use special attacks." He watched worriedly as the trio began to spark with electricity. With a sudden crackle, three small bolts of lightning where fired at Ralts. "RAAAAALTS!" It cried as the lightning struck it.

"NO RALTS!" Genesis cried. Ralts kept its balance and managed to survive the attack, but seemed quite hurt. "I remember reading that Ralts have high special defense so that attack didn't do too much, but with three of them I don't think she can take another hit like that." Genesis thought to himself. "Alright Ralts, lets hit them right back with our own attack." Ralts nodded at Genesis and then turned back towards the Pichus, but she had a sudden realization, she shakily turned towards Genesis with a grim look on her face. "Wha-Whats wrong Ralts?" Ralts just held up one hand. Genesis did not know what she meant and looked at her confused. "I-I don't understand Ralts what is it, one what?" Genesis asked. Ralts simply replied by letting out another growl. "What are you doing Ralts, that's not going to stop them; we need to use something else." He pleaded, but Ralts simply shook her head no. Then he realized what she was saying. "You-You only know one attack don't you?" He asked hoping to be wrong. Ralts simply nodded yes.

The Pichus started to chuckle again as they charged another Thundershock aimed right at Ralts. Before Genesis could even respond the attack was released. Within a second the attack had struck Ralts once again. "RRAAAAAAAALTSSS!" She cried again in pain. "RALTS NO!" Genesis cried again. This attack was enough to knock Ralts to her knees. She managed to catch herself, panting as a tear ran down her face. She weakly stood back up and faced the trio one more time, wobbling back and forth trying to keep her balance. She was in pain but knew she had to protect Genesis no matter what happened to her. She grunted her teeth and prepared for the next attack to hit her, but she suddenly felt a rush of wind pass by her. Kneeling in front of her was Genesis who had just leapt over her and in between the battling Pokémon. "R-Ralts!?" Ralts asked confused. "Sorry Ralts" Genesis said in a sincere voice. "I didn't know you didn't have any other moves or I would have never thrown you out into a battle like this." He stood up facing the three Pichus; he cracked his neck and knuckles with a weak grin on his face. "Listen up Pichus, if you want to try and get to Ralts, you're going to need to get through me first."

"RALTS!" Ralts screamed knowing it was dangerous for a human to battle a Pokémon, let alone three. "Don't worry Ralts, I'll be fine." He said trying to calm her down. His hands and legs began to shake and quiver but he refused to back down. The Pichu trio all looked at each other, chuckled, and faced Genesis ready to take him down to. "LETS DO THIS!" He yelled as he charged at the Pichus. The Pichus swiftly replied by letting out their triple thundershock once more but this time on Genesis. "AHHH!" He yelled in pain as the electricity entered his body. Ralts looked away, unable to watch what was happening. As the electricity faded from his body all that was left was steam and Genesis stood there panting. Suddenly though he snapped his head back up at the trio and continued to rush at them, both shocking the trio and Ralts who had looked back to see if he was alright. Taking them by surprise Genesis swiftly threw a punch at the closest Pichu, knocking it right in the head sending it flying backwards. The remaining of the trio rushed to the other and helped it up. They looked back at Genesis and did not seem happy anymore.

The battle was long and hard. In the end Genesis was left lying on the ground gasping for breath with Ralts standing over him crying. The trio of Pichus were all left on the ground passed out from the fight. "That-that wasn't so bad now was it?" Genesis said jokingly. Ralts just continued to cry onto him. "Raalts" She cried to him. He weakly lifted his hand and placed it on her head. "Do-don't you worry about me. As-as long as you're okay, that-that's all that matters to me." Ralts then proceeded to grab his hand and hold it closely. Genesis then turned his attention to the now darkening sky, the stars where just starting to come out. "You-you see those stars up there Ralts?" He asked her. She looked up and nodded to him. "Well one day, I am going to be bigger than any star there is. I plan on going all the way and proving I have what it takes to be a Pokémon master. And I would like for you to be there with me." He looked back to her. "What do you say, will you join me?" Ralts looked back to him with tears still in her eyes, she wiped away a few tears and nodded. Genesis then gave her a weak smile and started to sit up, grunting in pain as he did. Ralts tried to get him to stay down but he refused. He stood up, turned to Ralts and picked her up placing her back on his shoulder. "Don't worry about me, but let's get you to a Pokémon center.

The night grew later nearing midnight. The Pokémon center was darkened for all the other trainers to rest. Suddenly there was a knock on the day. The lights turned on in the main room as a nurse joy opened the door. She was wearing her night clothing and was very tired. "Who is it this late at night?" she asked rubbing her still closed eyes. When she opened them she gasped and covered her mouth. "Oh my!" She proclaimed. Standing in front of her was a young man bleeding and gasping for breath. "Pl-please, my Ra-Ralts needs to be healed." He begged.

"She doesn't look like the only one." She replied as she caught him from collapsing. She led him into the center with Ralts following behind her. She led him to a bed and laid him down. "Now you just lie there and I will take good care of you." She said sweetly to him trying to keep him calm. "No," he replied. The nurse looked at him confused. "Take care of Ralts first." He said weakly. The nurse looked confused but complied. "But first I need to know your name so I can take care of the paper work." She told him. "My name is Genesis. And thank you."

**(And that's the end of Chapter one. I hope you all enjoyed it and I look forwards to writing the next chapter. Please tell me what you though and what I could improve apon.)**


End file.
